NicholasNiko
Nicholas (age 19) known on YouTube as NicholasNiko is an American YouTuber known for his Gaming videos Nicholas has over 530 subscribers and 37,100 video views as of October 15, 2016. History * Nicholas joined YouTube in February, 2013. * On February 18, 2015 Nicholas uploaded his first video. * On October 25, 2015 Nicholas uploaded his most viewed video with over 16,400 views as of October 15, 2016. Personal Life * Nicholas is currently living in Miami, Florida Upload Milestones * Nicholas uploaded his 5th video on March 2, 2015. * Nicholas uploaded his 10th video on March 20, 2015. * Nicholas uploaded his 25th video on January 4, 2016. * Nicholas uploaded his 50th video on April 10, 2016. * Nicholas uploaded his 75th video on July 31, 2016. Games Nicholas Has Played A - Z This list includes all of the games Nicholas has played as of October 15, 2016. # American Truck Simulator (Played 6 times as of October 15, 2016.) # American Truck Simulator: Multiplayer (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) # BeamNG.drive (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) # Battlefield Hardline (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) # Cities: Skylines (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (Played 5 times as of October 15, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Zombies (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) # Dead Island: Riptide (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) # Dead by Daylight (Played 3 times as of October 15, 2016.) # Euro Truck Simulator 2 (Played as of October 15, 2016.) # Euro Truck Simulator 2: Multiplayer (Played 4 times as of October 15, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online (Played 9 times as of October 15, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR: Online (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR (Played 21 times as of October 15, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Rescue Mod (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online and American Truck Simulator (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online and Dead by Daylight (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online and Rocket League (Played 3 times as of October 15, 2016.) # Minecraft (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) # Minecraft: Hardcore Survival (Played 4 times as of October 15, 2016.) # Rust (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) # Rocket League (Played 3 times as of October 15, 2016.) # SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) # Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege (Played 13 times as of October 15, 2016.) # Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege and Grand Theft Auto 5: Online (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) # Unturned (Played once as of October 15, 2016.) Police Vehicles Nicholas Has Used In LSPDFR Note this list does not include LSPDFR live streams. (LSPDFR #14, LSPDFR #15, LSPDFR #16 and LSPDFR #17.) Ford * 2016 Ford Explorer (Marked) (Used in LSPDFR #18.) * 2015 Ford Mustang (Unmarked) (Used in LSPDFR #7.) * 2012 Ford Taurus (Unmarked) (Used in LSPDFR #6.) * 2012 - 2015 Ford Taurus (Marked) (Used in LSPDFR #11 and LSPDFR #20.) * 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer (Marked) (Used in LSDFR #5.) * 2011 Ford Crown Victoria (Undercover) (Used in LSPDFR #12.) * Ford Crown Victoria (Slicktop) (Used in LSPDFR #3.) * Ford Crown Victoria (Marked) (Used in LSPDFR #8, LSPDFR #9, and LSPDFR #21.) Chevrolet * 2015 - 2016 Chevrolet Suburban (Marked) (Used in LSPFR #10.) Dodge * 2015 Dodge Charger (Marked) (Used in LSPDFR #4.) * 2013 Dodge Charger (Marked) (Used in LSPDFR #19.) Mercedes-Benz * Mercedes-Benz ML63 (Undercover) (Used in LSPDFR #13.) Based On Police Vehicles Vapid * Vapid Stanier (Marked) (Based on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in LSPDFR #1, and LSPDFR #2.) Police Departments Nicholas Has Used in LSPDFR A - Z * California Highway Patrol (Used in LSPDFR #3 and LSPDFR #21.) * Los Angeles Police Department (Used in LSPDFR #8, LSPDFR #9, and LSPDFR #11.) Based On Police Departments * Los Santos County Sheriff (Used in LSPDFR #2, LSDFR #5, LSPFR #10, and LSPDFR #19.) * Los Santos Police Department (Used in LSPDFR #1, (Used in LSPDFR #4, LSPDFR #18, and LSPDFR #20.) Chatroom Moderators As of October 15, 2016 Nicholas has 10 Chatroom Moderators * Anpere (Real name David) * DuVren * Flaming Gaming * Hotchip TV (Real name Justin) * Iron Panda * Kacy121 * K3MPY * Nathan Scharf * Patryk TV (Real name Patryk Ridgway) * Soccerdawg Gaming (Real name Matthew) YouTube Channels Nicholas Is Subscribed To A - Z Nicholas is subscribed to a total of 214 YouTube channels as of October 15, 2016. A * Alli * amc * ARFlasher * andyisyoda * Alex Gunzz * AsG Dragon * AwakenToast * AverageBroTV * Awkward Puppets * AGuyCalledDaniel * Armando Talamantes * Absolutezero Baconator * Anthony Walker Games Matter B * By Gm3 * BFvsGF * Big Willy * Big Dave * Bunty King * BLAMdrew * BigDawsTv * Brittney Lyons * Bay Area Buggs * Bad Lip Reading C * ClankH * Cub Bear * chrisAK13 * Cyrax C47 * C+ Gaming * Chris Pirillo * CinemaSins * CaseyNeistat * Chainz Gamez * Conspiracy Gaming * CrazyRussianHacker D * dagider * DuVren * DaFang * DashieXP * Dudesons * DoctorGTA * Duel Wasps * Dale Atwood * DuttyBoiProd * Diary Of Scott * DashieGames * DJ EDUARDO * DOSEofFOUSEY * DONYMAU5 TAX * DownRangeGaming E * EpicFiveTV * Eziocreed81 * Ethan Kearns * Erika Lawless * Emilio Gomez * Edhwin Lagunas F * FaZe Rug * fouseyTUBE * Fuzion Rengo * Flaming Gaming * Fine Brothers Entertainment G * ghostarnel * Galaxtagon * GuidDog Gaming * Geek Family Fun * Gaming with Slev H * Hotchip TV * HFM | HD Series * howtoPRANKitupe * How It Should Have Ended I * iJustine * Iron Panda * IGM Gaming * iTzDaGhosts * Infinity Bored * ImpacTIIDesigN * iGM Productions * IFFATH Comedy Gamer J * JJPlay * JoelPlayz * Joe Cama * JStuStudios * JordanRants * Jordy Games * Jeff Favignano * JayzTwoCents * JjamboneFilms * Jack Vale Films * Jimmy Kimmel Live * JoeJosephNewYork * JonnyTheGamerGuy * Jammin J's Beats and More K * Kodzo * Keralis * K3MPY * kacy121 * Kombowz * KingZerra * Kimbap Family * KillerCarrot AndFriends L * LAHWF * Lee Watson * Limitless EXP * LinusTechTips * Larry's Lounge * Leon House: Mobile Gaming, Vlogs, Live Streams etc M * Mark G * Miss Rebel * Mekalopolis * MarkyGFilms * MagicofRahat * MediocreFilms * MykGoesGaming * McJuggerNuggets * Matthew Harryman * MandyBoo Gaming * MacLobuzz Templates * MORNINGSwithFOUSEY * Mom Approved Let's Plays N * Nexcyus * nigahiga * Narrcost * Nathan Scharf * NASCARFAN93100 * Netflix US & Canada O * OurCrib * OG Brandi CX * Ownage Pranks * oldmanmcgowan P * Patryk * PcVideos * Patryk TV * -Phantom- * PrankFiles * PaCe KEM * Pigs Nation * PrankvsPrank * Perfect Nigtmare * PushedToInsanity * Pentagonix Gaming Q * Qaseem Ansari R * REVit * REACT * Rage Reaper * Rav Networks * RomanAtwood * Rich Ferguson * Royal & Phaith * roosterpuncher * Robbie b gaming * RomanAtwoodVlogs * Rebelkommando616 S * SMG4 * SnoTV * Sparzii * swashin * SnowInHD * Stuart Edge * SHAYTARDS * stevie reptiles * SSSniperWolf * Screen Junkies * StarsAndPlants * Sabrina Claudio * stampylonghead * Sqaishey Quack * Soccerdawg gaming * Seminole _ Gangsta * Swedegentina Gaming * SkilledTownGaming Inc. * SpitFire The Furry Gamer * Super Happy And Gaming T * TTG * TrakT * treepack * Twin Istix * Topic Tech * Taz maniax * TweakTown * Tweekrunner * To The Nines * Trey Guillotine * Tayler A. Mayerl * TypicalGamester * TypicalGamer JR * TheDonDon * TheWhiteWolf * TheMungBros * TheEllenShow * TheSLAPTrain * TheNorthernAlex * The Gamers Grid * TheLastDragon15 * The Black Hokage * The Psycho Series * TheHardGamer101 * The Simplistic Racer * TheLegitHabibi Official * The One And Only LEE * The Ramen Noodle Lady * TheCrazyCobwebb/ /BrendanTCC * The Late Late Show with James Corden * The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon U * Unbox Therapy V * VidEffects * VitalyzdTv W * Where's Elian * WrecklessWayz * Wesskoo Studios * WeGotTurbo Gaming X * X_Izzy_X Y * Yuri Ben * Yazeed 2D Z * ZombieRPGee * Zander's Countdowns Trivia Nicholas' computer specifications are * CPU: Intel® Core™ i5-3330 Processor * GPU: ASUS Strix Nvidia GTX 960 * RAM: CORSAIR Vengeance 16GB * Nicholas' hometown was Hollywood, Florida. * Nicholas has a major in Computer Engineering. * Nicholas' former YouTube channel name was NickisNico. * As of October 15, 2016 Nicholas is the 1,948,332 most subscribed YouTuber in the world according to Sociablade.com. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers